Escape to You
by broken chyld
Summary: Sirius gets motivation to escape from Azkaban and a place to stay... or does he? SR mild. spoilers:PoA. RR PLEAZ!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Just playing. All belongs to the HP Goddess, JK Rowling. All over Rating: PG-13 Escape to You - Chapter one - Pieces Together Rating: PG-13, for subject matter, language, and Dementors which scare the shit out of many.  
  
When Cornelius came to see me, it was odd. He seemed in a very disgruntled mood. He eyed me before entering my pathetic cell. There seemed to be a mist around him, His mind seemed so clogged with questions they seemed to be visible. As usual, his hair was unkempt, and his clothes had a layer of dust on them, though he was always so up to date. Sirius noticed why; he kept the most recent Daily Prophet in his back pocket.  
  
I wondered what was going on in the world I had known so well. Now, all I knew was this dark, dank cell. Fudge walked through the with such an irritable mood hanging around him that I wanted to back away from him.  
  
The doorway had no door. Gates and doors were of no use here. Azkaban had other terrors. First off, there were the Dementors. Decrepit creatures they were, sucked the good memories from you. Then, There were charms that were set on the doorways and windows so that if an inmate were to attempt to leave his or her cell, they would get zapped, as if by the Muggles' electricity. There were ways to get past those gates. When I had first been brought here, I had turned into my dog form and explored the prison. Then a Dementor had gotten hold ofme. It sucked the hope, the love, the energy right out of me. Since then, I just hasn't had the nerve to use magic again. I know I should try to get out, but I don't want to come face- to-face with another Dementor. The cell was now being even more heavily guarded because The Minister of Magic was inside the cell of the most known criminal in Azkaban.  
  
" Well, Sirius, The world I'm afraid, had long since coped with your betrayal and you are very much forgotten by many. There are very few that still remember or have to deal with you, I being one of them. I have received a few complaints from the Dementors.."  
  
He stopped mid sentence to look at me. I was sitting and listening intently on what he had to say. " Why aren't you like the other prisoners? Your not babbling like them or writing on the walls, you seem to be just. Normal. Or wait, maybe your just a psycho that pretends to be normal." He was almost glaring at me. I laughed to myself. He was upset that he finally couldn't put a finger on the cause of some oddity. He studied my face for some reason to put me in Isolation, as if this wasn't enough. I could feel filth on my face, But there were two lighter streaks that ran down my cheeks. Those were the evidence of fallen tears, of forgotten love, and renewed pain. My hair was just over shoulder length, and exactly the way I'd kept it in and since Hogwarts. My old dragonhide boots sat underneath the plank of wood held by chains that served as a bed. I sat uncomfortably on it. Cornelius's puzzled face still tried to barrel into my soul, which he thought was hidden, but really, it was in everything he saw. He just didn't understand reality. And I, I had had plenty of quiet years in this cell to think and realize what reality is. " You killed them you know. James and Lily, and you almost got your godson killed as well!" I knew this story very well. I had figured it out years ago and played it to myself in my quiet misery when the moon wasn't full and my mind hadn't been preoccupied. I had killed James and Lily. If only I could have had some faith in myself, all this wouldn't have happened. James and Lily would still be happily raising Harry and I would be out with Moony, possibly sharing a small cottage or house with him now. Oh, but it didn't help to dwell on fantasies- the whole wake-up and smell the rot was all too unpleasant to come back to. Fudges face had gone bright red. " YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!! YOU BLOODY BETRAYING ARSEHOLE, HOW DARE YOU!!!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HARRY? 'HI HARRY, I'M THE MINISTER OF MAGIC, JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW YOUR ONLY OTHER LIVING RELATIVE IS THE CRIMINAL THAT BETRAYED YOUR PARENTS. JUST THOUGHT I'D LET THAT THOUGHT HAUNT YOU FOR A WHILE.' !!! What do I tell him? WHAT DO I TELL HIM?!" Cornelius's rage had attracted some onlookers. Three Dementors stood fascinated with Fudge's rage. The started to come into my grimy cell. Uh-uh. " Leave my cell, you bloody creeps." I said. To my surprise, they slowly glided out and turned in opposite directions and left. Cornelius turned to leave but I stopped him. " Wait Cornelius," I saw it in the way he stopped so quickly that he was surprised I could talk so gently and innocently. Really, so was I. " Could I have your copy of the paper? That is if your done with it." I knew he was, It was late in the afternoon and I was almost always on the end of his 'To See' list. And the fact it was yellowing helped. He turned and held out the paper. Not far enough for me to politely take it, though. His eyes seemed to glaze over and mist then. " Some times, I wonder where the rest of Peter's body went to.." His eyes cleared and I couldn't beleive that he doubted his own investigation. He dropped the paper at my feet and stalked out of the cell. I looked down, feeling too lazy to bend and pick it up. There was a picture of a very red-headed family. The Weasleys. They were in Egypt and had won something. There was a very oddly placed clipping a few pages back. I picked the paper up and took the clipping out. It was much older than the rest of the paper.  
  
" . and all that was left of the massacre was bits of Muggles and a  
finger that supposedly belonged to one of  
The betrayed friends, Peter Pettigrew."  
  
I looked more closely at the picture, wondering why this clipping would be connected to the paper. I skimmed through the rest of the paper, finding nothing important. Then, I sat pondering at the picture of the Weasleys.  
  
" The youngest Weasley boy, Ron Weasley who attends Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry  
& is good friends with Harry Potter,  
brought his pet rat Scabbers along with him,  
in hope of finding an ancient potion or tonic that would keep  
His extraordinarily old rat in good health."  
  
Sirius finally had what he needed. Proof. 


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2 - By Tarrah Gore Mood: Simple Music: Black Lab - Time Ago Disclaimer: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Azkaban, Ron Weasley, Hogwarts, the use of Owls, and all that other mentioned stuff, It's not mine. I wish I owned Siri and Lupin though... nice thoughts(. If you like, then review, If you hate, then shove your review up your arse, If you find a typo, or some writing suggestions, go ahead, your welcome to put it in your review. I don't really care, though I do read all of it. Obviously, I have no life besides my computer ,existing, writing slash, and Obsessing over Siri(. La de bullshit da. Oh, yeah. I Do purposely listen to music with titles like, Bark at the moon, Black Lab, Wolfshine, Dogstar, when I'm writing FanFiction. It keeps my mind from wandering too far and on the subject. Without it, I would be slashing Lupin with Mr. Orgonick, a science teacher at my school. Wouldn't that be frightening?  
  
Sirius ripped the thin wordless border from a page in the Daily Prophet. He had found a pencil a few years back, and had written a few messages out. Most of them were to Moony, but he was always disappointed. Moony was either ignoring the messages or too hurt to write back. Siri thought it was a mix of both. There would be an owl that would pass by every two days. It had been a day since he had seen it. He wrote a very short and quick note to Remus, and was going to send that picture of the Weasleys and their article, plus the clipping he'd found.  
  
I finally have proof. Look at the picture, read the article along with it.  
  
Send word if you understand, or if you don't, your owl will find me. ~ Please, send a bit longer answer this time?  
  
Days passed and all he saw through the bars was sad grey sky. All he could do was wait. Then, on the 5th day, he saw the bird, flapping wildly towards the building. It was really exhausted. Sirius held the note out between the bars and the owl flew and landed tiredly on the foot-thick cement cubby in the wall that served as a window. The owl sat, resting for a few minutes, and let Sirius tie the note to its leg. But, for prison owls, you needed to pay a price. The owl waited patiently for its reward. Sirius walked over to the dish that sat, still full with stale bread, stale bread, and a few crumbs of stale bread, next to the doorway to his cell. He picked up the dish entirely and brought it to the window. He shoved the biggest pieces through the bars and the owl clicked its beak in approval. Siri knew that giving the owl a lot of what it wanted would insure a quick delivery and reply. After eating every crumb Sirius had given it, the owl set off determinedly. All Siri could do again was wait. Wait like he had been for 12 years. But now, he had tangible proof.  
  
A few hours passed, and he continued his endless pacing. A Dementor came to watch him. Siri figured that they were fascinated by human behavior. In the end he didn't like being stared at, so he returned the favour. He stood exactly parallel with the Dementor and stared right into its gaping hood to where he thought it's eyes were. The Dementor tilted his head at an odd sort of angle, then glided away, hands held professionally behind it's back. He had nothing better to do, so he glared at the sad board that served as a better roof than a thing that should be sleepable. When it rained, the ceiling would leak. He'd investigated that ceiling many times trying to find the source of water, crack, or leak, but he had no such luck. Presently, he looked at the chains that held it to the wall. The chains suddenly broke. Oopps. The young guard who had just started working at Azkaban walked by with such a fearful look on his face, you'd think he'd been petrified.  
  
They almost cared for the prisoners here. They would give out Bread and water three times a week. Sirius ate the bread on occasion, but only asked for water. He paced the few feet he had until the light in the cell became lesser and lesser. Then he went to the north-facing window and saw a bitter blue-green glow of a past sunset. But that's now what he cared about. He saw storm clouds. That would mean his reply from Remus would be delayed. If there was any. He turned into Padfoot for the first time in a good while, and curled up in the corner near the window. He hadn't slept in a very long time either, but for some reason, the comfort of receiving a message from Remus seemed to help him sleep. He didn't wake until morning.  
  
_ - _ - * ~ * ~ - = + = - ~ * ~ * - _ - _  
  
I woke from the dreamless sleep I'd been enjoying. Something was making noise at the window. I got up, forgetting I'd gone to sleep as Padfoot, and walked over to the little owl that greeted me with a satisfied hoot. He held out a small business card sized piece of paper. I opened it up and devoured the words quickly, but memorized each of them.  
  
I get it. I apologize for not believing you, but I can save all the ' I'm  
sorry' s and the mushy stuff for later.  
I assume I'll be seeing you soon? Your welcome to stay with me.  
~ Moony  
  
" God Moony, your such a bloody romantic." I smiled at the way he couldn't keep the coldness in his notes anymore. All the messages I had received from him were very plain, and very blank. I'd saved each one of them. There were 2. One said 'Fine' and the other said ' No'. I shoved the note into my pocket and looked at the owl who had fallen asleep. " Little owl, I'm leaving tonight. You won't be seeing me again. Here, have the rest of my bread." I dumped the crumbs and chunks of bread through the bars and the owl woke irritated, but instantly forgiving when it saw the present I'd given him. I was almost sad to see my home of 12 years go. Almost. " Well, If you don't mind, It's going to be a long few days of running, I better get some more sleep." The owl was asleep before I was, It had eaten all the bread and was breathing slow and contently. ' It's going to be a long few days, love..' I heard as I drifted into another world. 


	3. Chap 3

Escape to You - Chapter 3 - By Tarrah Gore Mood: Caffeine High Music: Green Day - Redundant  
  
I was sitting figuring out where the door out of this place was when another owl landed on the windowsill. It was a much larger owl, and had fancy feathers around its eyes. I took the note from it and read it.  
  
Forgot that clipping was in there. Have Tanner, the new guard, return it to me. Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic  
  
Oh well. Too bad for you Cornelius, You've helped me get out of this hellshit place, all by forgetting you left a clipping in a paper.  
  
The sun was setting. It was time to travel. I crammed the old boots onto my feet and then said to myself, Why? Dumbshit, I'm going to be in dog form, what's the use of old boots that don't even fit any longer? I took them off and threw them at the wall, they hit and thunked to the floor. I turned to the doorway and turned into Padfoot. I poked my paw through the doorway, half-expecting to get shocked. I didn't, so I walked quickly through. I had taken only a few steps when I almost walked right into a Dementor. It was standing looking into another cell, watching a man rip his arms open because he swore there were leaches all over him. I pranced right passed the two. To my surprise, I found the door really quickly. They were wide open and there was no one blocking my leaving. I wearily walked out the doors. This was all too easy, and I felt eyes on me. I turned around and found 6 Dementors standing on either side of the doors. They watched me and one of them pointed and made a noise that I guess was a word in their language, if they had one. I kept walking and came to a staircase leading down. I took the steps down and found myself at a dock. It was a cave, with all these boats and a tunnel leading out. I could probably swim out the tunnel, but I didn't feel like being cold and wet at the moment. I stepped into a boat thinking- this was not going as planned. But as I got comfortable in the boat, it started to move. It was leading itself out the tunnel and toward civilization. I sat back up and watched the dark scenery pass by. Every once and a while, I saw a candle or a lantern glowing behind the thin brush that lined the water I was gliding across. I don't know when, but a while after I'd gotten on the boat, I heard a racket from far away behind me, and then I was suddenly tired. It was like someone had put a spell on me, or even the area. It felt as though the boat had glided right through a fog of Insomni-Cure. I wasn't alarmed by this though, which was odd for me. I slept yet again. And for the first time in a very long time I had hope. 


	4. Chap 4

Chapter 4 - Dream  
  
Disclaimer - All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
It had been a nice dream. At first I'd seen myself and then an owl. I remember pacing too. I remember Padfoot and a note. I can't seem to recall what the note said, but I had a nice warm feeling after reading it so It must have been from Remus. I also remember sleeping a lot, and boats. And water.  
  
It was a nice dream, but nothing more.  
  
The hard stone of the wall behind his head seemed to get colder at that moment, and Sirius noticed storm clouds gathering outside. Minutes later it began to rain and as usual, the ceiling leaked from an unknown source. He watched the grey water drops fall to their death on the hard floor of his dank cell. The wood plank he sat on creaked. He glanced at the big screws that held the strong metal chains to the Stonewall. Another droplet of water threatened to fall, and it hesitated a good five seconds before it did. The storm outside got loud and stronger as Sirius became weaker and weaker. He didn't remember eating recently. He turned his head to look at the dish that sat by his cell doorway. He never cared to eat the bread but he felt so.dead this time. He thought of eating some of it. He lazily thought of letting go, just dying because there was no hope. He had no hope. He drifted off to sleep once more, but not before he could here words crawl across his mind.  
  
" Don't you dare give out on me." 


End file.
